Yharaskrik
Yharaskrik was an illithid. Description As an illithid, Yharaskrik had a truly horrible appearance. The humanoid creature had a bulbous head that resembled a huge brain, with several tentacles protruding from the part of its face where a nose, mouth, and chin should have been. Like other illithids, the Yharaskrik was a powerful psionic energy user, easily defeating any enemy with stunning blasts of mental energies. The illithid has a bubbling, watery voice that was described by Artemis Entreri as like the sound made by a very old man with too much phlegm in his throat. History Yharaskrik and Bregan D'aerthe Yharaskrik came to Calimport to study the sword Charon's Claw. The creature lived in the deep tunnels below Kohrin Soulez's throne room in Dallabad Oasis after pretending to be defeated by Kohrin Soulez. After Jarlaxle and Bregan D'aerthe successfully attacked Dallabad Oasis, Yharaskrik allied himself with Kimmuriel Oblodra. The creature taught Kimmuriel how to prevent Crenshinibon from controlling him, thereby making Kimmuriel an ally of necessity. Yharaskrik provided Kimmuriel with a small square lantern which had one open side and the other three sides shielded. When the candle inside the lantern was lit, the glow of the lantern (similar to the psionic power Tower of Iron Will ) over Crenshinibon would temporarily diminish the shard's power. The lantern was used in a coup by Bregan D'aerthe's lieutenants (Berg'inyon Baenre, Rai-guy, and Kimmuriel) against their leader, Jarlaxle. Yharaskrik used Rai-guy, the current leader of Bregan D'aerthe, to locate Crenshinibon after Artemis Entreri escaped the Bregan D'aerthe coup with Crenshinibon and Jarlaxle. Later, in the tunnels close to the dragon Hephaestus's chamber, Yharaskrik attacked Rai-guy so that Crenshinibon could be destroyed by bringing it before Hephaestus. But the illithid was defeated by Rai-guy. Yharaskrik then surrendered to Rai-guy, but was supposedly killed (when the creature tried to escape by melting into the stone) along with Rai-guy (and the destruction of Crenshinibon) by the fiery breath of Hephaestus. The Ghost King When the Spellplague began, Yharaskrik was able to come back from death and become a kind of mind-force without a body. He lured Hephaestus into smashing the remains of Crenshinibon into his forehead. The dragon became a dracolich and with Crenshinibon and Yharaskrik, the three become the entity known as the Ghost King. The mind of the dragon and that of Yharaskrik united to some degree. While scouting Yharaskrik found and possessed the dwarf Ivan Bouldershoulder, then took him to the cave the dracolich had moved to. He did that in order to have his own place to reside and hide his thoughts from the conscience of Hephaestus and the Crystal Shard. After some time, Ivan began to recover and the illithid decided to let him go and see him die facing the dracolich. The dwarf survived, however, and escaped thanks to a slide-like tunnel. Yharaskrik tried to possess him again, but to no avail. Driven by vengeance, the consciousness of Crenshinibon and Hephaestus became a single being. Yharaskrik was expelled from the triumvirate as the new mind formed in the Ghost King didn't pay follow logic and was too powerful for the illithid to control. With no place to go, Yharaskrik thought that he was about to fade away, but then realized Kimmuriel Oblodra could possibly help him. Finding the drow in Luskan, the illithid, acting out of desperation, made a deal with him. Yharaskrik gave all the information he knew about the Ghost King and in return Kimmuriel opened a dimensional door to the Astral Plane. Yharaskrik then left to the only place where he could exist without having to worry about physical limitations. Appendix References Category:Mind flayers Category:Psionicists Category:Inhabitants of Calimport Category:Inhabitants of Calimshan Category:Inhabitants of the Lands of Intrigue Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of the Astral Plane Category:Inhabitants